


I'd never thought I would need you as much as I do

by Tinkbooklover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Road Trip, Song fic, Wicked Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkbooklover/pseuds/Tinkbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short song fic drabble for Kabby Week on tumblr. Song: WIcked Games by RAIGN</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd never thought I would need you as much as I do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I’m back again with a kabby week fic. This is meant to be a song fic inspired by Wicked Games by RAIGN. Reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoy!!!

'World was on fire, no one could save me but you'

Just when they thought that it was all finally over. That peace could finally be found. Clarke dropped the bombshell on them. It took a while for Marcus and Abby to process the news. 6 months, 6 months to save the world. Abby remembers blindly reaching for Marcus hand next to her and him clutching it, them both needing a lifeline at that point.  
Abby remembers back to that moment as she sits by the fire they have made were they are camping tonight.  
Abby hears someone approaching her and she knows it’s him even before she turns her head to him. “Hey” he says when he sits beside her. “Hey” she replies as she automatically leans into him. They sit in companionable silent for a while just basking in each other’s presence.  
“Do you ever think about why this all happened to us? Why we’ve all been so close to death and we are still fighting for peace and happiness?” Abby says suddenly as if she had been contemplating the idea for a while. Marcus looks at her for a moment and then reaches over and grabs her hand and squeezes it as he thinks over her question.  
“Of course I do Abby. But the thing is I think we are past they point of asking why this happened to us. Why we have all been through so much. But instead we should focus on the how and the fact we have survived so much. And that we will get through this too Abby. You’ve said it yourself ‘Hope is everything’ you mustn’t give up.”  
Abby looks into his eyes as he talks the words of hope, she smiles at him and then wordlessly leans into him. Marcus wraps an arm around her shoulder and she leans her head on him. “How’d I get so lucky” Abby whispers as she closes her eyes feeling drowsy as she leans into his warmth. “Believe me Abby I’ve asked myself that.” Abby lifts her head up at that and looks into his eyes as she cups his cheek and whispers to him, her voice full of emotions “I love you Marcus, don’t forget that.” Marcus smiles and looks into her eyes. He leans in and places a loving kiss on her lips before they part as he whispers on her lips “I love you too Abby, id never dreamed I’d need you as much as I do” 

'And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
No, I wanna fall in love  
With you'


End file.
